


Teaching Ling

by NoizyKorat



Category: Silver Ash
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Date, Blindfolds, Comedy, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moral Lessons, Oral Sex, Revenge, Seduction, Sensation Play, Sensuality, Sitcom, Temper Tantrums, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizyKorat/pseuds/NoizyKorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bandleader Ling is and has always been a hot-headed short-tempered workaholic, who's got not the slightest idea how to relax. That's hard enough for his fellow's band members to handle in their everyday domestic.<br/>As his strongheadednes becomes more and more of a major liabilty to their professional carreer though, they've had enough.<br/>They contemplate on an idea how to offer him a more suitable outlet and help him come down, to enjoy some piece and quiet once in a while. Nevermind the fact that their method to do so might be just slightly unorthodox...</p><p> which has proven a problem for his members all on it's own, to handle him right, but as his quirks become more and more of a liabilty to their</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Silver Ash, and this is a fiction work with no connection to actual facts. No iffense or infringment intended, no money gained here.
> 
> One sunny day I thought it might be rather funny how a bunch of guys might take to teaching a strict virgin about the fun in life. This is what came out of it.  
> It's rather old and self-beta so it might not be very high standart in plott, technique and spelling, but if you like some easy going lemon, you can't go quite wrong here.  
> If you find some mistakes, or have anything else to say, feel free to drop a line or more, I'm always glad about some feedback.

Hello, I’m Ling of Silver Ash. Have you maybe heard of us before?  
Ah, yes, you’re right, of course you haven’t. After all we’re still one of these young, struggling for fame newcomers in the business.  
I must say though, that we’re nothing like these wanna-be superstars out there.  
We’re something special, and we’ve got much higher ambitions.  
We don’t care about money, we don’t care about fame.  
All that we do care about is making music. Not any kind of music, though, but music that touches people, grips them right at their most vulnerable, which would be their heart.  
That’s what we are, that’s who we are.  
Now just listen, okay? Enjoy the show.

So what do you think? It’s my favourite piece by the way.  
What you don’t like it? Why?   
Yes, yes, I know it’s a very unconventional song, but aren’t you always advertising for only taking the really extraordinary young talents? So it actually shouldn’t be too strange for you.  
Oh, do you mean to say you’re too good for us?  
My outfit? What’s wrong with my outfit? What does that have to do with our music anyway?  
What do you mean ‘just not it’?   
Monotone? Not reliable? Me?!  
You must be kidding! You’ve just proven yourself to have absolutely no taste and feel for music!  
My songs are full of feeling and I give it my all to act it out.  
Yes acting. What’s it this time?  
Man, don’t you even get my texts?  
I ain’t singing about bloody Sodom and Gomorrah, and neither do I even consider myself a saint!  
What are you saying?!  
Acting like... a…. v-virgin?! Me?! What the…  
Oh, a bitch now, too? Would you decide please?  
What?! What’s that of a matter to you anyway?!   
You’re fucking crazy, man!  
I’m going to sue your mother fucking ass, you bloody moron!  
Asshole!!  
He-hey… hey!  
What are you doing, guys?  
Let go of me! Guys! Stop that!! Now!!!


	2. Silver Ash and the ticking trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ling has once again blown up on another producer rejecting them and criticizing their work. Hong, who has kind of established himself as their manager is out of his skin in anger. He confronts Ling, drawing a clear line, when he tells him that he's got to work his problems or their bond will crumble down - probably sooner than Ling would even realize.   
> It's a harsh blow to Ling, who first realizes the depths of that issue. Losing Silver Ash would be the last thing he'd want, after all they're all he's got left, but just how should he did himself out of this....

I found myself again, sitting in the passenger’s seat of our touring van, enveloped by a tense silence, so heavy that it felt as if a ton of weight sat cheerfully on my shoulder.  
Ignorance is said to be the worst punishment possible. For me it’s as true as the fact that one and one is two. I really hate such situations. This is why it never takes me long to start babbling once I feel uncomfortable.  
“Look, guys, I’m really sorry for flipping, alright? It’s just, that he was so bloody rude it totally got me off. I mean, what kind of attitude is that? Anyway, it won’t happen again, ok? I promise”  
“Just like the other 9?” came the bitingly cool remark from behind me.  
Turning around was not necessary.  
With my mind’s eye I could clearly see a pale, tired looking Lucy staring absently out of the window, the usual melancholy in his beautiful hazel eyes now painfully intense.  
“He’s right, Ling. We won’t get anywhere like this”, Zhen stated calmly, his eyes fixed on the road, as he steered the van down the highway.  
This hurt quite a lot. Not only did even our docile and caring Zhen, who usually supported me the most of all, have only harsh words left for me. The worst was though, that he left it out in the open, whether he was referring to Lucy’s or the director’s declaration, even though he usually was a very outspoken man, and he always considered each of his words carefully.  
Before I could think any further, though, I heard Hong crush our application letter in his hands, throwing it at the floor so hard it even did a little bounce.  
“I won’t let this pass any longer. Not this time, you hear me? This has to stop right fucking now! Do you understand, Ling?” Hong fumed through his teeth, exerted to stay calm.  
“Fine”, I mumbled thinly, trying to sound as friendly as I could with all this hurt and rage gnawing on me.

Their words were like daggers that left my heart bleeding.  
They were my friends and my family, my all and everything.   
Without them, I’d be nothing and even less.  
I treasured them, cared for them, tried my everything and blew up boundary after boundary just to make them happy.  
That’s why it hurts so much to have them pick on my naïve innocence, resulting from my worldly inexperience, time and time again.  
Hell, I know they’re right, as hard as it is to admit, and it’s not that I like being that way, but nobody can change from one day to the next just like that.  
I just need some more time.   
And actually it would be of use, too, if they just tried helping me, instead of adding painful critics after critics to the rock of burden I already carry on my tiny shoulders.  
I’m still so young, but yet I feel as if my life’s already done with.  
I should admit it at least. We’re not going to make it.  
We can never life our dream of following all the old big bands like Luna Sea and X Japan.  
All we are, is just a bunch of average kiddie-amateurs playing top-stars.

Suddenly I was ripped from my thoughts by the slam of a car door.  
Confused, I raised my eyes and looked right into the deep brown orbs of Zhen’s big feline eyes.  
We were alone in the car and the others were nowhere to be seen.  
Seems I hadn’t noticed arriving home, since no word has been uttered for the rest of the ride.  
Hurriedly I let my gaze drop to the floor again.  
Instead of doing anything though, I just gnawed my lips until Zhen spoke up.  
“Won’t you get out?”  
Even though he didn’t sound unfriendly at all, it sounded to me like an order rather than a question.  
Hurriedly I unfastened my seatbelt, jumped out of the vehicle, slamming the door behind me and launched into the house.  
Immediately I locked myself in the office.  
I didn’t want to see anyone.

The clock ticked and ticked, hour after hour flew by, but the sheets in front of me remained as blank as my head.  
Sighing I pushed the bloc away and took out the song I’d finished just the day before.  
Slowly I went over it, note for note.  
The further I read, the deeper my frown became.   
I couldn’t believe what I saw. Was this really supposed to have run out of my pen?  
A pang of panic spread within my heart.  
Since when have my songs become so empty, homogeneous and sheer boring?  
It really did sound awfully flat, odd paced, off-key and outdated.  
Was this seriously all I could do?  
No, this can’t be. This seemed so totally unlike me.  
Most likely I was just nervous because of the audition, and I don’t work very well under a lot of stress.  
Actually this song isn’t even that bad, it just needs some more work.  
This will be a great piece in less than an hour, so here I go!  
The great songwriter Ling is back in town!  
I grabbed the correcting pen and started to change some notes here and there, here some more, there some more, but it never was satisfactory.  
Hours later, I didn’t even dare to check how late it was; I finally tossed the red covered sheets from me with an angry shout.  
God damn, when have I started writing stuff for everyone’s taste.  
It’s my music, so I have to like it, even if the rest of the world doesn’t; after all, nobody is forcing them to listen.  
Love it or fuck off! I’m doing my own thing now!  
In between mumbling angry curses, I started assaulting an empty sheet.  
I wrote and wrote and wrote.  
The clock ticked one hour after the next away, but I couldn’t care less.  
Outside the sun had already started rising, the birds were singing in front of the window, but I was still writing.  
Sometime, probably around noon my body gave in, and I hit the desk, head first, fast sleep.


	3. Zhen and the bed of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a reaction to the falling out in the car, Ling has locked himself up to work, alone in his room. Hours later, he wakes up again, after passing out from lack of sleep. Surprisingly he finds the house, usually bristling with busy life, utterly, eerily empty.   
> A mysteriös Note catches his attention. Curious, if weary, he follows the instructions and finds himself pulled into another world, by someone who won't disclose their identity.   
> Reluctantly he does bring himself to relinguish all control and good reason anyway and is revarded with a storm of stunning new experiences.

The sun was already sinking into a bed of scarlet clouds, sending her last golden rays through the office’s window, as I woke from my slumber with a start.  
I didn't remember what it was that I'd dreamed about, but I was panting and bathed in sweat. The most irritating was the bulge in my pants, though. Wet dreams were actually never my thing, since physical contact, especially sex, was of no matter to me. My way of showing affection was rather materialistic, I guess.  
If I like someone, my major concern is for that person to have a safe, comfortable place to live in, a soft, warm bed to sleep in, the best available food to eat and not one wish open, no matter how extravagant.  
This was the way I felt about the guys.  
Considering though, that none of us had wealthy parents in their back, and neither much free time nor good enough qualifications to work part-time aside from college, you can guess what that meant for me.  
For the past 2 years it had been me, earning our living, jumping from one bad part-time job to another, with no free-time and barely more than 2 hours of sleep each night in between.  
These have been hard times for me, but I'd managed to ensure us a wonderful little house and a good living, and seeing how the guys enjoyed their peaceful life was more than enough of a reward for me.  
Still I wasn't yet completely satisfied. Each of us had a great passion and gift for music, so I chose for my next mission, to make it possible for us to earn our living solely with this hobby.  
For some reasons, though people seemed to find a lack of passion and feeling in my work, no matter how hard I tried to act it out.  
Thus suspicions had started to rise, that the actual problem causing my constant failure might be the fact, that this way of life had kept me virgin up to even now, so I couldn't know the intensity of certain sentiments, such as jealousy, ecstasy, and even love or despair.  
Pure nonsense if you ask me. Sex was originally designed as no more than a natural body function to enable men of reproduction, and even today it is still no more and no less then exactly that. This entire tantrum nowadays people made around that was no more than corny romantic over-enthusiasm. And it was just so fucking annoying, urgh!  
Who needed sappy stuff like that? Were the people that bored already?  
It just made no sense to me. For my part, I had no time to waste on sweet-talking and unnerving dated, had no money to waste on expensive presents and I sure had no interest in kids. So what would I need sex for, what would I need a woman for?  
The guys were my only family and dealing with them was more than enough for me to cope with. But still they all... ARGH!!!  
I stopped my track of thoughts before I'd get seriously worked up.   
My gaze passed the clock. Almost 10 PM.   
I decided that it might be best, if I just took a nice hot shower, grabbed some snack and went right back to sleep. In my bed this time, though.  
I took a deep, deep breath, opened the door and stepped into a completely darkened, silent hallway.  
Instantly my brows furrowed. For this hour it was way, way to quiet in here.  
Not a thing could be heard and not the slightest ray of light leaked out from under the doors or out of the keyholes.  
"Zhen? “ I called, reaching for the light switch.  
Cold halogen light filled the corridor. Nobody there. Nothing to be seen.  
"Lucy?"  
My voice joined the slight echo of my footsteps.  
"Hong? Anyone here?"  
Again no answer.   
Just as I was about to pass the crossing corridor, as a glimpse of a black pile in front of my room's door caught my eyes. Stopping short in my tracks I frowned, wondering what kind of joke they might be playing on me this time.  
Hesitating, I approached the bundle.  
Laying there in front of the threshold was a beautiful scarf of black silk.  
For a moment, I just let it run through my fingers, admiring the refined, soft texture, but as I was about to rise to my feet, picking the scarf up, I saw a note taped to the door.  
Carefully I peeled it off.  
It was by no means an ordinary note, sloppily written down in haste.  
"This is a little present to you. Take the scarf, blindfold yourself with it and knock twice. I hope you'll enjoy", a pompous handwriting read in gold tinted letters on a beautifully patterned, dark red card.  
I stood there totally baffled at this weird scenery.  
This didn't look like one of the usual pranks, the guys liked playing on me at all.  
Though I didn't know at all what to think of that all, but something inside me told me just to play along, see where it goes, since it couldn't possibly be anything too bad.  
Sighing I decided to trust my intuition, pinned the note back to the door and wrapped the scarf around my head.  
Barely had I raised my chuckles to knock, had the door already opened, suddenly enveloping me with an overpowering cloud of different smells put together.  
Stunned, I instinctively stumbled a few steps forward into the room and heard the door being shut right behind me.  
For a moment I stood there, confused, trying to orientate myself.  
I smelled fire and hot wax; candles obviously and from somewhere left of me slowly spread the tantalizing smoke of sandalwood incense. Above it all laid the heavy, strangely comforting air of someone's perfume, mingled with tiny fragments of fresh rose's soft fragrance.  
For a few moments I raked my brain, trying to remember just who that perfume belonged to, but my brain had obviously quit its service.  
My hear skipped a whole couple of beats, as suddenly a soft, warm hand wrapped around mine and led me deeper into the room.  My body followed aboulic, but my conscience went panic upon recognizing, that I was pulled straight towards the bed.   
Tensing noticeably my steps slowed down.  
Whoever that hand around mine belonged to, must have noticed my hesitation as well, halting their steps. A second hand closed around my still free one and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
This wasn't enough to calm me down, though.  
The other person must have noticed, but still no word had fallen between us.  
They didn't try at all to convince me to trust them, or anything like it, I just felt my hands being lifted up to meet soft lips.  
A surprised sigh escaped my vocal chords, as my hands were showered with feather light caresses. I was so stunned, that I didn't even notice being led further and further to the bed, until my hands were suddenly released, and confused as I was I didn't resist gently being pushed on the bed's mattress, something warm sinking in beside me.  
The hands from before now slid over my body, slowly, observing, as if cleaving a way through an unknown, deep and dangerous wilderness.  
Having completed their first expedition, fingertips pushed themselves under my top, carefully stroking my bare, heated skin, as if it would suddenly break.  
Meanwhile a storm was raging in my head. My conscience screamed blue murder, my instinct adjured me to calm down and see what happens and my hormones urged me to pounce that person beside me, while the rest my brain was still in utter shock.  
Before I could even decide on which part of me to give in to, I was already peeled out of my top, and lips were like all over my tummy, slowly moving downwards.  
These lips found spots I've never even known about, and made me feel things I'd never thought could be possible. I felt totally warm and light, as if I was floating in the air, my skin was prickling, as if someone had poured a bottle of champagne on me, and the occasional grazes of hot breath, that caused a strangely pleasant tickling sensation.  
Anytime these lips touched one of the obviously lot of sensitive spots on my skin, an indescribable, unbelievably intense feeling, much like an electrical jolt, ran from my hair tips, down even into my toes.  
It was absolutely incredible. I'd never felt anything alike and I absolutely loved it.  
Still though, as I felt these hands work their way into my pants, my conscience perked up again with hue and cry, screaming for me to fight tooth and nail against whatever was to come now. For once all my confusion and doubts came back on me with a full crash of despair.   
I started struggling, trying to push that person of me, quietly starting to sob.   
For now I just wanted to run away, curl up in some safe, dark place where nobody would find me until I'd calmed down.  
What was this? Who was this? What was that supposed to mean?  
It looked like an attempt to seduce me, but who would, and why?  
Meanwhile the person had climbed on me to still me, even though I was wildly lashing about, randomly landing punches, which I could hear in the person’s breathing.  
Finally I found myself pinned to the mattress by the other person’s weight, their hands securing my wrists to the mattress. Even though the other person was not heavy, they were amazingly strong, for I couldn't move a bit.  
These, meanwhile strangely familiar soft lips caressed my face and a comforting voice, quiet and husky, reached my ears.  
"Sssh.... don't be afraid. Trust me. I won't hurt you"  
This voice, so painfully familiar, as if I heard it every day, struck me deeply, for it sounded so different from how I believed to remember it.   
I cursed myself for not being able to recognize it.  
Even stranger was the fact, that upon hearing that voice I immediately calmed down, my body going lax and my whole mind settling down in peaceful slumber yet again.  
The hands restraining my wrist slowly loosened, as soon as I stopped struggling, and they made their way back to my abdomen with affectionate petting motions.  
For a little while, they rested on my chest, circling my nipples, which made me gasp and arch my back from the unaccustomed pleasure.  
Ever so slowly, the hands worked their way back into my trousers, touching me, where nobody had yet touched me ever before.  
This same thought suddenly seemed so erotic, causing my manhood to swell quickly under those obviously very skilled hands.  
By now, everything was too late to still stop and go back.  
At my most vulnerable, my body bare and aroused, I squirmed and moaned, firmly pinned under an unidentified friend's warm body.  
I was utterly and completely amazed, by all I've learned in just that short time already.  
All my life I had imagined sex as some sort of mysterious, stiff ceremony, that ranked around a brief, and supposedly uncomfortable encounter between a male and a female - I had absolutely no idea, that it was possible between same sex partners as well - which happened like maybe once or twice a lifetime, and only for the sole purpose of producing offspring.  
Actually though, it was nicely intimate, instead of stiff, very intense, instead of boring, and quite comfortable, even pleasurable.  
I was confused, but a lot more curious, but yet, I felt as calm as I hadn't for a long, long time.  
My decision was as clear as glass now.  
This was something good, and I wanted it to happen. Now.   
My hands were still shaking a little, reaching for the other's body.  
Palming warm skin, I recognized a shoulder.  
Slowly my hand caressed up a neck, caressed a cheekbone, before pulling the whole head in, for a passionate kiss.  
Our tongues danced wildly, and as natural, as if we'd never done anything else.  
My partners taste was a sweet as honey, with a slightly fruity touch, probably strawberries, but still definitely masculine, as I was confirmed by their vigorous.  
Gasping for air, we unwillingly had to break the kiss.  
A long silence settled in.  
Finally sheets rustled beside me and a perfumed arm rose over me, tugging the scarf's knot.  
Swiftly, the silk slid down my face, making me shudder, revealing a room I barely recognized.  
Candles and flowers had been arranged all over the room, with a great love for detail, small crystals scattered between them, spreading beautiful reflections of the dozen candle's warm light. Even my bed has been completely made over with flawless, white silk and  
fresh, red rose pedals spread all over it.  
I was absolutely mesmerized, even though the most amazing was yet to come.  
In the midst of the bed, with a few deep red pedals sticking to his now bare, flawless, snow white skin, lay Zhen. His sideways tilted posture emphasized the perfect curve of his body, while still hiding enough to enable some imagination, blending him perfectly into the bed sheet's white, contrasting sharply against the black of his tattooed shoulder and the black  
scarf he was still holding in his hands. A few bangs of his cutely dishelved, flaming red hair fell into his pretty, soft-featured face, slightly accentuated with a light touch of nacre gleaming makeup.  
Just like a stunned mullet I sat there, quietly, unmoving and just stared at him for a little while, taking in each detail of this impossibly beautiful scenery.  
Never had I seen anything that pretty, that erotic, so desirable.  
My heart was burning in blasts, melting my mind, heating my body like a fever.  
The emotions rising within me were absolutely strange and foreign to me.  
It was as if Zhen was the only person in the whole universe, illuminated by godly light, and I felt, as if a giant magnet pulled me to him, allowing no resistance.  
Our lips found themselves once again, gently pressing together, careful tonguing in between, as our bodies nestling to each other, hands unassertively exploring, caressing.  
Even though I knew it was only him, it seemed like a thousand hands touching me everywhere, showed my most sensitive spots with ease, producing sounds and reactions I never thought could come from me.  
Meanwhile, a pressing heat grew between my legs, a certain muscle as hard as a rock, rubbing against the redhead's hipbone.  
"Want... more? “ he breathed between kisses, his hands trailing down my chest, stroking lightly over my stiffness, making me moan in surprise.  
I nodded and tried to urge even closer to him, but he gently pressed me back into the mattress and smiled at me.  
"Just lay back and let me do this, okay?"  
With that, he gave me another deep kiss and started kissing his way down there.  
Instinctively I jumped, with a gasp of surprise, as something wet touched my privates.  
This wet thing, running up and down my lower region, it shot through my head, was obviously my friend's tongue, but there was no way in hell I'd dare to look down, just to verify that.  
Besides, this seemed rather odd to me, since I had no clue whatever Zhen's intended, doing this, for such obscure practices had never crossed my path - not that I'd have cared anyway.  
Honestly though, no matter how strange the thought was, the sensation provided was strangely pleasant.  
Then, out of the blue, something warm and even more wet enveloped the whole of my erect manhood. A tiny scream rang through the room, as a rush electricity-like pleasure blazed through my body.   
Hadn't this felt so incredibly good, that I couldn't grasp a single reasonable thought, I'd have burned up in shame, frantically seeking for a hole in the ground that might be merciful enough to swallow me in whole and never spit me out again.  
Fact was, though, that I lay there, moaning and bucking my hips in vain into this tempting wet heat, that applied such a delicious suction on me, that slowly drove me mad.  
Somewhere beneath my navel an odd tension slowly built up, that seemed to grow bigger and even more pressing with each time these incredible lips slid up and down my meanwhile trembling cock.  
Just as I thought this pressure would tear me up, a cheeky tongue flicked over my tip.  
This sole little gesture, figuratively speaking, sent me flying 50 feet over the edge, as if I were a kite.  
With a loud ecstatic cry, all the tension suddenly vanished into nothing, leaving me trembling, with a strange impression of sweet fatigue and comfortable warmth radiating from my loins to even the furthest, smallest part of my body.  
As I lay there, trying to sort all these new experiences and sensations into my mind, a warm smooth body snuggled up to my side and Zhen's smiling face appeared above me.  
"Did you enjoy yourself?"  
Upon nodding, I was presented with a kiss that was almost as gentle, as my first one, which I had also received tonight.  
It took me a moment to notice that something was different, and another to realize that it was the taste that had changed.  
Added to the sweetness of honey and the fruitiness of strawberries was an implied creamy taste, quite oddly neither sweet nor particularly salty.  
Never had I figured it out, hadn't I heard my pretty companion giggle.  
"You're quite delicious, you know"  
Suddenly, it became clear to me, that I'd just tasted my own cum.  
Usually something like that would totally freak me out, but right know, I just registered this fact with curious astonishment and commented it with nothing but a shy smile.  
Zhen's hands caressed my chest, and he shot me a thoughtful, maybe slightly challenging gaze.  
"Ready for the last step?"  
Before his question even reached my brain, I already found myself nodding.  
Some tiny, little voice within me told me, that whatever it was, that this sexy redhead still wanted to show me, I wanted to know, to feel it and I trusted him, that it would be at least as good as what I'd been shown this evening already.  
A satisfied beam spread across his handsome face, and I was presented with another breathtaking kiss, as his hands started wandering down to my most private area once again.  
It didn't take him more than a few gentle strokes, to get me as hard as a rock.  
As his hand left my erection, and fondled my balls a little, I realized, that had not been his actual destination. My guess was confirmed, when he went further between my legs.  
I started to pale, when I suddenly felt a finger rounding my hole.  
With a squeak I pushed his hand away, my cheeks as red as a fire truck.  
What the hell would he want _there_ of all places?!  
My eyes gleamed accusingly, and I was about to voice protest, but Zhen wouldn't even let me. Quickly he laid a finger over my slightly parted lips.  
"Don't you trust me, Ling? “ he asked, a slight pout playing around his delicious, full lips.  
This unusual sight immediately made me shut my mouth, just eyeing him questioningly, a hint of fear obvious in my eyes.  
"Just relax, okay? You won't regret a thing, I promise"  
He breathed near my ear, gently tugging my earlobe with his teeth, making me giggle.  
Hell, he always knew how to ease my mind, and this very same moment he’d proven himself once again.  
He reached for the nightstand and asked me to close my eyes.  
Willingly I did so, trying to hear what he was doing, which I failed to though.  
After a mere moment he was back, cuddled right up my side again, and just like before, his hands started caressing my little member, eventually wrapping them around it, giving me another wonderful hand job.  
When I was yet again lost in this still so new, indescribable pleasure, I felt something wet probing my hole anew.  
Zhen’s skill in doing such things was obvious, as he circled my entrance again and again, from time to time inserting just the slightest tip of his fingers.  
Soon my uneasiness changed into lustful curiosity, as this new sensation started to excite me almost as much as his hand on my hardness already did.  
Once he had me that far, he carefully started pushing the finger inside me, bit by bit, in and out, in and out.  
Crying out loud, my hands grabbed the sheets tightly.  
This was so different from all he’d done to me before and somehow a lot more intense.  
I wouldn’t have believed that I could still be even more aroused then I’ve already been before, but this turned me on even more.  
Heaves, it was absolutely amazing!  
Soon his one finger wasn’t enough anymore. My body screamed for more.  
Just as if he was reading my thoughts, Zhen added another finger.  
By now I was going for every sort of vocal.  
I whined, cried, screamed, moaned and gasped, wriggling and tossing under the assault of Zhen’s fingers pushing in and out of me, bucking, turning, spreading, and each move bringing me closer and closer to losing my mind.  
Suddenly the fingers slid out of me.  
Before I could protest, Zhen spoke up, satisfaction swinging with his voice.  
“I think you’re ready”  
My eyes flipped open, and I shot up, slightly pale and looked at my beautiful companion, sitting on the bed's edge.  
"Ready for... what?"  
Even though I really did want to know what more'd be behind this, I could now suppress the fear welling up within me anew.  
Zhen smiled gently.  
"Well, the last step, the cream of the crop so to say. Basically though it's nothing I haven't shown you already, so just relax, right?"  
He leaned over to pass a feather light kiss to my lips and put his hands over my eyes, forcing me to close them. Then he left my side.  
I heard some rustling and a few indefinable noises.  
This time it took Zhen a little bit longer to return to me, then it did the last time, and this time he didn't just lay by my side but slowly slid his body over me, softly pressing against me, letting me feel every inch of his perfect skin.  
His lips seemed to scan every inch of me, fingertips of one hand following suit, as he rubbed his body against me.  
I was purring of delight, his body felt just wonderful, and something inside me told me, that I want to have and fell even the last cell of it.  
Then, suddenly I felt something big and hard rub against my erection, chasing a rush of pleasure through my body, making me cry out loud.  
Surprisingly, I knew right away, that it was Zhen's erection pressing against me, and I didn't mind at all. Quite the opposite. The thought of it turned me on to no end.  
Suddenly Zhen's body slid down between my legs, and I felt two wet finger probing my hole. Instinctively I lifted my hips to grant them better entrance, moaning loudly, as they were pushed all the way into me.  
He kept fingering me for a little while, seemingly preparing me for something even bigger - a thought that made me shudder in anxious anticipation - while he obviously giving himself a hand job to keep warm.  
I felt Zhen's lips pressing a kiss onto my hips and his husky voice reached my ear.  
"Ready?"  
I slowly nodded, my body trembling from pleasure and anticipation.  
His body slid over me again, causing slight friction between us.  
"Okay", he breathed into my ear, "now relax, breathe deeply and concentrate only on the kiss, okay? This might...feel a bit... strange..."  
With that he claimed my kisses in a heated, passionate kiss I had absolutely no trouble losing myself in.  
Distantly, as if far away, I felt the tip of my companion's manhood press against my entrance.  
I took a deep breath through my nose, just as I was ordered to and kissed back wildly, as if I wanted to absorb this beautiful creature above me this way.  
All of a sudden, without warning he pushed himself into me.  
My scream must have echoed through the whole house, as a wave of hot, searing pain blazed right through me.  
I was fighting with myself, whether I should try to wrestle out from under my partner’s body to run far, far away, or if I should hold on tightly to him. hoping that the comfort of his presence might smooth the pain.  
This question he answered for me, as his soft lips kissed the tears from my cheeks, his fingers caressing my neck.  
"I'm sorry, Ling. It's gonna be over in a moment"  
He whispered comfortingly, remaining perfectly still within me, until my body had gotten used to the intrusion and the pain slowly started to fade.  
Meanwhile we'd sunken into each other's eyes, the tips of our fingers stroking feather light perfectly soft skin of our faces, lips barely touching now and then.  
Just in the right moment, he started to move his hips again, picking up a slow, soft rhythm.  
I wrapped my arms tightly around my friend's shoulders and tried to ease myself into his movements until even the last lingering pain changed into pleasure, earning soft moans.  
Ever so slowly we built up speed and power, bit by bit, together.  
Zhen had his eyes closed, the tempting lips slightly opened, breathing in flat short gasps, now and then a purring moan spilling from them as well.  
I was meanwhile already about to go crazy again.  
He had somehow found a spot within me that sent jolts of the most intense pleasure you couldn’t even imagine from loins into my toes into even the ends of my hair.  
My nails dug deep, bloody craters into his shoulders, trying to be as close to him as I can, feeling all of his peachy skin and the comforting heat surrounding him.  
Tightly I wrapped one leg around his hips, forcing him to take me deeper, faster, harder, and tried to support him as good as I could, meeting his trusts, using the leg I’d kept standing on the mattress.  
Gods, I couldn’t get enough of him and all these overpowering new sensations.  
Zhen had meanwhile taken over my faster rhythm and improved it steadily, becoming quite loud and passionate himself.  
He was so forbidden beautiful with his slender, stringy body dynamically moving over me with incredible grace, the candle’s light sparkling on his sleek ivory skin, fire-colored hair whirling wildly through the air, as he threw his head back with a cry, a few strings falling back into his ecstatic face, both adding to his already incredible natural sensuality.  
Watching him, getting more and more lost in the pleasure I made him feel, hearing this usually so soft-spoken, velvety voice turn husky, calling my name loudly, that alone could’ve made me cum already….  
A carnal shiver ran down my spine, having these thoughts cross my mind and I cried out having him scrape past this spot again, tightening myself around him just a little more.  
He gave a deep groan at this, willed his body into an upright position and forcefully pulled my hips to his, causing both of us to moan loudly.  
This alternate position obviously enabled him of greater agility, judging from the way he suddenly spiced up our pace, letting me quickly spiral completely out of control, letting him do whatever he pleased, even enjoying it.  
By now I could barely hold back anymore and I must have clutched him tight enough to squeeze the life out of him. He seemed to enjoy that pretty much though, for his groaning could probably still be heard a couple of houses further and he was viciously pumping into me, with an expression as if he’d explode any moment. And well, he did, just in another way then I’d actually thought about.  
One last time he pushed himself into me as deep as he could, hitting right on my prostate sending me over the edge as well, his animalistic scream mingling with my high-pitched wail.  
Together we tumbled back onto the mattress we had barely touched in our final.  
I then surprised myself, as well as my exhausted seme, as I liking my cum from his abdomen, as nonchalantly as if it were something totally natural to me.  
Both of us spoke up at the exact same time, our voices still heavy with arousal.  
“You were great”  
“I… thank you…”  
We beamed at each other and locked our lips in a passion filled kiss, pressing our bodies as close to one other as possible, enjoying the sweet aftermath still glowing in our bodies and before we knew, we’d nodded off into a deep, satisfied slumber.


	4. Lucy and the damn thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his nightly encounter with Zhen, Ling is mighty confused, about what this might have ment, or not. His bandmates going about their usual as if nothing ever happend, Zhen included, don't make it any better. But still there's this wired tension all over, as if something big is about to happen...  
> Puzzled out of his mind, Ling drownes himself in work, to forget about it for a while.  
> Fitting his mood, a rainstorm pulls up, that drives Lucy to his doorstep, as so often. Ling doesn't have the heart to send his scared friend away and is more then ready to comfort him.  
> Little did he know, that this time, the phobia is not the only reason that brings shy and quiet Lucy to him, who turns out to be not so innocent after all....

The first rays of the next morning's sun woke me from a sleep, as deep and pleasant as I haven't had for a long, long time.  
As I lay there, refusing to open my eyes, so I could enjoy this moment a little longer, visions of the previous night randomly floated back into my conscious.  
Ever so slowly, reality started to sink in and my brows furrowed.  
Could this possibly have happened indeed, or was I just projecting some deeply buried, top secret wish into my dreams and my tormented brain unconsciously tried frantically to make me believe it was reality, maybe as an attempt to ensure my fragile sanity.  
I sighed deeply and forced my eyes open.  
What a stupid dream. As if I ever...  
Mechanically I sat up, swinging my legs out from under the cosy comforter.  
Before I could even make an effort to avoid doing so, a curious glance carefully scanned the room for any evidence of yesterday's reality.  
The bookshelves I remembered loaded with candles, flower pedals and jewels were - apart from the actual content of books – empty and plain as they always used to.  
No collection of incense sticks was burning on my desk, staked high with magazines, books and CDs.  
I didn't even notice the disappointment written on my face.  
Another sigh ripped the graven silence in my spartanic little room.  
I picked the clock from the nightstand.   
7 AM, a suitable time to start getting ready for yet another long, harsh day.  
Just as I put the clock back to its usual place, my hands brushed against something that wasn't supposed to be there.  
Frowning, I lowered my eyes and gasped.  
Right there, in front of the clock, lay the black scarf I'd been blindfolded with last night, and on it throned one single, red rose, stunning in its flawless perfection.  
Completely confused I turned my eyes back to my bed and ran my fingers over the sheets.  
My eyes probably had the size of a whole plate by now, because they were certainly not my coarse linen sheets. This was, beyond any doubt, pure, snow white silk.  
So had it been true after all?   
I don't know how long I sat there in a daze, dumbly running the tips of my fingers over the sheets again and again, in almost gentle petting motions.  
Angrily I kicked myself out of these god damned daydreams and jumped to my feet.  
Jesus Christ! I got laid by my best friend, so what?  
The world is not gonna stop turning and life's not gonna be over, because of something like that. So what the heck am I even fussing about?  
I'm surely not the only person on this whole planet who had something like this coming, and my professor sure won't wait for me because of it.  
Shaking my head, I trudged into the direction of the bathroom, mumbling curses to myself.  
Standing under the hot steam I tried to imagine the water would not just wash the physical remains of that night from my body, but also erase the last memory of it from my brain, take all the still lingering feelings and sensations from my heart and down the drain.  
It might not have worked as I had hoped it would, but I did feel a lot better indeed, as I stepped out of the cabin and towelled away the last few drops still remaining on my damping, reddened skin.  
Once I was dressed and done up, ready to leave, I almost felt like a normal human being once again.   
Picking up my backpack, waiting for me by the door, I made my way to the kitchen downstairs. I really needed something in my stomach if I wanted to survive that day.

Once downstairs I was awaited by three pairs of eyes fixed on me with what I guessed to be curiosity.   
“Oh God, I must really look awkward now, “ it hit me, but before I could even start to fidget and blush, Zhen thankfully spoke up.   
“Morning Ling. Slept well?”  
He smiled at me with his usual kindness, as if nothing ever happened.  
“I guess”, I mouthed flatly, trying to read just anything from his eyes, but I couldn't.  
There was nothing unusual at all.  
“Heavens, would you just sit down and stop staring as if you've seen a ghost?”, Hong gnarled grumpily as he usually is in the morning, and pushed out the empty chair beside him, waving me over, obviously not accepting apologies.  
With another irritated glance into the round I quickly hid myself between my huge coffee mug.  
I gulped down the reviving brown liquid in nearly record speed and then devoted myself to my rice bowl instead.  
Any time I could, without being noticed, I'd steal glances at my mates.  
Maybe the usual silence was a bit tenser, but other than that, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.  
Hong chewed on a piece of fresh, raw salmon, while reading over the newspaper he'd wedged in between his bowl of rice and his cup of deeply black coffee.  
Lucy sat quietly as a doll and stared into his bowl, as if it held the secrets of quantum physics, and every once a while he stuffed a spoonful of cereals into his mouth.  
Zhen for his part sat, his legs crossed, smiling ever so slightly, as he delicately nursed his buttered toast with a thick, golden layer of honey.  
Odd. It really seemed like everything from the audition on had never happened.  
I was really confused. I laid my chopsticks down and reached for the mug, intending to take a hearty sip, just to find out that it was already empty.  
Frowning I set my mug down again. Just when did I...  
From across the table came an unnerved exhalation of breath and a spoon was brought down on the table harshly.  
“Ling, what's the matter?” Lucy demanded firmly.  
“Huh?”  
I looked up with a puzzled look on my face and inevitably met Lucy's half-annoyed, half-worried stare.  
“Hey, come on. You have barely said a word since you're down here, and you were picking on your rice for the last ten minutes, without eating anything. So what's up with you?”  
Lucy pouted, his glance softening.  
I blink a few times, still a questioning look on my face.  
“Uhm... nothing...” I mumbled into an imaginary beard and looked at my wristwatch.  
“Oh shoot! Gotta run. Still have a chemistry presentation to prepare. Any of you guys need a lift?”  
I hurriedly looked around, but they all shook their heads, so I jumped up, grabbed me one of the lunch bags, which Zhen had kindly prepared for us, having up my materials box and pushed the door shut behind me with my foot.  
A relieved sigh escaped my lips.  
Oh heavens, was I glad to be out of there.  
This tense atmosphere would have killed me otherwise.  
Was it because of the audition, or did they know about me and Zhen?  
Loading my materials into the car, I decided for my own sanity, that nobody knew about it and they were still pissed because I screwed up the day before.  
Another glance to my wristwatch told me to hurry, so I quickly climbed into the car and took off to college.

The rest of the day was just like any other god damned day.  
I very narrowly managed to be punctual, hurriedly prepared my presentation and checked the experiments one last time.  
Got the presentation through quite well, done the rest of my curses, my assistance work for the chemistry professor and left for job number one, which involved staking the newly arrived products into the shelves at a grocery store. Once my time was up I hurried for today's private coaching date, which was my job number two, and from there to band practice.  
After that I went to job number three, which consisted of waiting tables at a strip club and then drove home from there, did the laundry, some cleaning and went to bed.  
So, nothing special, you see.  
At least I thought so, until I lay in my bed, deep in the night, finally with some time to think.  
Once again, pictures of yesterday night broke in onto me.  
Now I did not see the whole thing as harmless, as I did in the morning.  
What the heck was he thinking, doing something like that to me? This was a full violation of my whole principles, my peace of mind, and an absolute taboo in a friendship.  
This could destroy everything I have achieved until now, for some bullshit like that.  
All that was so unlike him. Or did I have a wrong image of him all these years?  
What could have been his reason?   
Was he like so many of the other guys out there, just wanting a good lay to calm their hormones? Even if it was his best friend, and even if there was so much at risk?  
Or had he maybe have a crush on me all these years? But why wouldn't he have said anything then, instead of doing something like that, and the next day acting as if there'd been nothing at all?  
This all made so absolutely no sense to me.  
And what troubled me most about it was the fact that I did not try to fight it at all.  
I did not think at all of what could happen because of that.  
Somehow I just couldn't resist him.  
Did I really long to be touched that bad? Or could it maybe be me, having had an unconscious crush on him?   
My head was already starting to hurt when a loud, sudden thunder rolled over the house, making me jump in surprise.  
A burst of rain started pouring down, making drumming noises against the roof and windows.  
Suddenly the room seemed very cold. Shivering I dug myself deeper under my nicely warm comforter. It didn't take long and I as warm and comfortable again, but I couldn't sleep yet, so I just closed my eyes and listened to the rhythm of the raindrops.

It must have been quite some time I lay there, unmoving, letting myself slowly be lulled to sleep, as the door swung open and shut again with a small squeak, and bare feet padded over to my bed.   
Confused, I opened my eyes and saw Lucy, in a beautifully laces nightgown standing beside my bed, looking at me with big eyes and a slight natural pout on his lips.  
Just then another roll of thunder resounded within the room and I saw Lucy close his eyes, shiver and bite his lip.  
“Can I... stay with you?” he asked quietly, his voice quivering like a child's.  
Wordlessly I flapped the blanket open and scooted over.  
Lucy climbed in and snug up to me, as if it was completely natural.  
He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, wedged a leg between mine, laid his head on my arm I had left stretched out and nuzzled his face against my chest.  
For a while he just held on tightly, while I was frozen in utter shock.  
I knew Lucy used to have a fright of thunderstorms as he was a kid, and I knew he still felt uncomfortable during them nowadays, but I'd never caught on him doing anything like that.  
Besides that Lucy, like me always seemed to be a very distant person and not really fond of much body contact. He had not even given me a hug in years. And now...?  
Suddenly his hand started moving, carefully stroking my back and he pressed himself closer against me, rubbing his cheek against my breast.  
My heartbeat doubled, and a lump formed in my throat, but in my innocent naivety I thought this might have been his way to ask for more comfort and played along.  
Swallowing down the lump, I wrapped my arms around him for a gentle hug, my fingers toying with his hair. I felt him smile before he pressed a couple of gentle kisses to my skin and he slid his leg along mine, coming dangerously close to that area, I swore to myself to keep anyone else away from. For a moment I thought my heart would stop, along with my breath. Somehow this felt like a déjà-vu. What was he trying to do?  
Before I could think any further he loosened his arms and tipped me onto my back, snaking over me, his fingertips brushing over my sides, that might have made me gasp otherwise, but I was too shocked to react in any way. This did not count for a special part of me though, as I realized when Lucy rubbed his body against me, his lips travelling all over my chest, following his fingertips. A feverish blush spread across my face as I felt him reacting just the same way. Now it was clear to me what he was up to, and I started squirming. I did not want to be used like that once again. What did they all have about me, all of a sudden? I didn't understand the world anymore. My head felt as if it was about to explode, and another extend of me as well. And I just couldn't ignore it. Oh how I hated this feeling of being torn between my rationality and my hormones. A hoarse moan, that was definitely my own rang in my ears, as Lucy pushed his leg into my crotch, rhythmically adding and relieving pressure, while one hand was softly pinching my nipples, his tongue circling the other.  
And there we go again, goodbye self-control.  
My body felt as if it was on fire, and his touches were like fuel someone poured in, producing sky-high darting flames. I made a few more fruitless attempts to wriggle out, but my resistance crumbled piece by piece, every time these lips pressed another kiss on my hypersensitive skin.   
“Lucy”, I weakly gasped, “No, please...why...?”  
His lips trailed a path up my neck and his leg pressed harder into my crotch.  
“Because I know you like it”, he hissed into my ear.  
With that he sat up and pulled his negligee over his head, unveiling smooth, shimmering skin and a laced slipper, spilling his deep blue hair all over his porcelain white shoulders.  
God gracious me, if there weren't an obvious lack of breasts, I'd have sworn he was a woman.  
All the Sturdy, pliant curves everywhere fulfilled the feminine impression his soft featured face already promised.  
Fascinated I lifted my hands to him. I wanted to touch this beautiful creature sitting there on tops of me, as if I wanted to ensure myself of its authenticity. And indeed, what I felt was just what I saw. Full of admiration and wonder I ran my hands all over his body, driven my an odd desire to find out what every part of him felt like and burn it into my memory forever.  
Obviously what I did earned great approval, as Lucy closed his eyes with a soft sigh, pressing his hips down on mine.  
I moaned and held his hips with my hands, rubbing against them. The friction provided made me want to explode right away, but I pulled him down with one hand, kissing him wildly, the other hand wandering into his crotch. A god package of hard flesh joyfully greeted my hand, that won't cease swelling even further, even to my clumsy tries of a first hand job.  
Lucy for his part had thrown his head back, small gasps and quiet moans continuously flowing from these cute, pouty lips, giving me the most pleasant shudders.  
At once he tore away from me, startling me quite bit, because I feared he might have realized what he was doing and was going to stand up and leave, but he did nothing like it.  
He swung himself from me with ease, smiling devilish as he pulled down his slip, carelessly threw it over his shoulder as he repositioned himself over my shoulders, a challenging look adding an almost frightening sparkle to his eyes.  
“Open your mouth, sweetie”, he breathed and gently pressed his proud manhood against my lips.  
Willingly I let him do as he pleases, instinctively sucking on it, which was the right thing to do, judging from the moan that just reached my ears.  
Carefully, as not to hurt me he started pumping in and out of my mouth.   
With a bit of time I found out, that he really liked me running my tongue up and down the vain on the lower side and teasing the tip slightly with my teeth, because he presented me with a load moan every time I did.  
Once he had enough, he slowly pulled himself out of my mouth, gently whipping the remains of salvia from my lips before giving me a passionate kiss.  
Then he sat down beside me, and pulled me out of my pants, smiling satisfied upon seeing my rock hard erection, he reached for my nightstand, grabbing a tube of lube, he must have brought along.  
I could not avoid a bemused smile. So that little devil did plan it indeed...  
He squeezed a good amount in his hands and started to massage my member with his hands, making me whimper from pleasure, going on with that for quite a while.  
Then he put some on my fingers and looked at me encouragingly.  
“Come on, get me ready”  
With that he positioned himself over my hand, and I hesitantly let my fingers travel up to his cute, round behind. His skin felt soft and smooth, just like a peach, and the wet trail my fingers left behind glistened alluringly.  
A little more encouraged by that, I slid through of his crease and circled the tight ring of muscles, sitting in its middle. To me, this felt awfully strange, but by his increasing breath rate this must be quite enjoyable for him. Curiously, I probed it with the tip of my finger.  
Growling throatily, he tried to press against my fingers and gave a somewhat higher squeak of protest as I reflectively pulled away, making me shudder with the eroticism of his voice.  
Following his obvious wish, I slowly eased one finger inside of him.  
Warm walls of sleek flesh welcomed me, and I could feel the blue haired devil beside me squirm and pant. Gently pushing further I started to explore him thoroughly, working back and forth, enjoying the curious sensation of feeling every little noise and movement vibrating around my finger.   
“Aaah... good... more... please...”  
He cried out, as I thrust a second finger into him and threw his long hair back wildly, hips bucking urgently against my moves.  
My motions came naturally and fluidly, even though I hardly knew what sorts of things I was doing to him, earning excited moans and shouts that seemed to go right into my crotch, letting my own erection swell to an almost impossible size.  
This was it. As much as I enjoyed teasing him, I couldn’t hold on any longer. What I needed was to feel all of him, release that tension beneath my navel into this warm cave.  
Before he could even protest, I’d retrieved my fingers and pulled him up against me again, devouring his mouth with a kiss as wild as I never thought I could be, stifling any noise of protest, surprise, pleasure, what so ever.  
Without breaking the kiss he slid his other leg over me and his ass against me suggestively.  
This was something he didn’t need to ask me twice for, so I grabbed his hips and drove myself into him without wasting any more time on second warnings.  
A loud scream of surely surprise with an edge of either pain or maybe pleasure rang through the room, and right through my bones, adding to the suggestive vibrations of the flesh now closing firmly above me, causing me to moan out in sheer pleasure.  
Honestly, no words powerful enough have ever been invented to describe, in ever fascette, just what an exquisitely gorgeous feeling he provided.  
Though he was very experienced on this, beyond any doubt, he was still so tight it was barely too much to bear, especially with the intensity of his muscles vividly playing around me; and the warmth radiating from him would’ve been so cosy, had I not felt as if my whole skin was burning with a boost of supernatural fire.  
By now he’d started moving up and down on me, as if he was trying to ride a wild bull, these luscious lips emitting all sorts of pleasure sounds, his long, carefully manicured nails digging deep down into skin, as if he was a wild cat in a fight.  
Oh he was so driving me absolutely mad with pleasure, that I’d lost the least bit of self-control that had already been absent tonight anyway.  
I held onto his hips and pounded him wildly, moaning for all my life’s worth, in return making him cry out in utmost pleasure.  
The cute little blue head became tighter and tighter with every time I pushed myself back into him, until he suddenly circled my nipples and give them a firm tug, as he screamed out on top of his lungs, shooting his juice across my tummy.  
I arched my back like a cat, mouth opened in a silent scream, as that piercing jolt, like a knife, ran through my nervous system, just the second he tightened himself around me in his orgasm, clashing right into that rush of heated pleasure, and finally sent me off as well.  
With a frantic muffled cry, much like a child’s, I came heavily, filling him with a full load.  
Once the fog within my brain had lightened, I found him collapsed on me, sharing a long, passionate, seemingly never ending kiss.  
Gasping for air, we cuddled together, for a moment just holding close onto each other, eyes closed, feeling as if our pounding hearts could be a serious earthquake.  
Now I realized, how much all this action had really tired me out, and I was sinking into deep satisfied slumber, the pleasant afterglow still lingering in about every single cell of my body.  
Just as I was already almost out of the world, I felt soft lips touch my cheek and Ling’s sweet voice reached my ears.  
“This was the best sex I ever had. But still I’m gonna leave you by tomorrow”  
Even though I didn’t get a word he said, I acknowledged him with a soft, tired grunt and nodded off into well deserved sleep, into a dreamland with dozens of naughty little Zen’s and Lucy’s in it. Whatever it was he wanted to tell me, it will have to wait until tomorrow...


End file.
